swrpgacfandomcom-20200214-history
Mission to Hurikane
Prelude After the Mission to Tatooine, Beta Squad was given five days to themselves. Q'e and Eneb Trad attended to personal matters while Anaia and Alaytia worked on rebuilding the Jedi Temple. The remainder of their group sat aboard the Stellar Envoy and discussed their plans. Sol'yc Ad suggested traveling back to the base on Chandrilla and heading for the nearest Cantina, Doctor Yu wanted to explore the galaxy for new species, Kyle Xander wanted to travel to the planet Hurikane to obtain a purple crystal for his lightsaber, and Kayce wanted to search out force sensitives to join their Jedi Order. At Ad's suggestion, a dice was rolled. Xander's selection came up, and Yoton Nexus flew the team to Hurikane. Mission Upon landing next to the largest settlement that Nexus could find, Beta Squad was met by the Chieftain of the village, revealing to the group that the native were some sort of sentient rock formation species. Xander and Kayce explained that they were here to try and obtain a few Hurikane crystals, but didn't want to harm any of the natives in order to achieve their goal. The Chieftain explained that he recognized the Jedi robes that Xander and Kayce wore, and how decades prior, a Jedi by the name of Mace Windu had traveled to their very village in search of Hurikane Crystals. The Chieftain went on to explain that if the group would be willing to rid a nearby cave of a dark energy, that he would allow anyone in the group to battle one of his warriors for the right to claim a crystal. The Cave Assigned to them as a guide, the young Hurikainian, Tic-Tok-Alooku took them to the cave. Upon reaching the cave, Tic-Tok-Alooku stayed outside, not wanting to get in the way. After entering the cave, Beta Squad found a pool of water at the far end and not much else. As they approached the pool, two reanimated corpses arose from the water. Beta was prepared, with Kayce knocking out one with a single punch and Doctor Yu blasting the other. The team them enter the pool and swam underneath a rock formation and into a second section of the cave. This second section had a small set of stairs that led to a large wooden door. Xander and Kayce felt a strong dark presence on the other side of the door, and knew that whatever they were after was behind it. Guan Yu slowly opened the door to find a man dressed in black robes standing at an alter surrounded by corpses. As Yu turned to tell the group of what he found, it was discovered that Nexus had gone missing without a trace. The group prepared to rush into the room and take the man down. Yu slowly opened the door again as Ad lined up a shot with his rifle. When the door opened, the man was missing. Yu walked in and the door slammed shut, cutting Ad's rifle in two. Xander, Ad, and Kayce then rushed into the room to find it empty. As they explored the room, both Yu and Nexus were dropped, attached to chains, with hoods over their heads. Xander used his lightsabers to cut the two down. Xander and Nexus then climbed the chains while Ad jetpacked to the top. When they reached the top, the man was waiting for them. He introduced himself as a Sith Lord who had begun training others, and asked how they had found him. As Yu and Kayce made their way up, a battle ensued. The Sith was killed, and on his person was a Sith lightsaber, a book in a language that wasn't recognized, and presumably a Sith amulet. Aftermath Beta Squad emerged from the cave to find the tribesmen waiting from them. They celebrated the Sith's defeat and returned to the village. In the village square, Nexus, Ad, and Xander were allowed to battle three of the Chieftains best warriors in order to receive a purple crystal. Nexus was defeated but Ad and Xander managed to win their crystals.